U.S. Pat. Nos. 779,229; 830,514; and 1,034,633 to Manfield; 1,591,639 to Mcdonald; 2,766,987 to Seelbrede et al; and 3,215,435 to Rheingruber all relate to word spelling games; however, these aforementioned patents are nonapplicable to my present invention which employs an indicator means which is rolled on a planar surface for the purpose of selecting alphabet letters and numbers.